Lemonade Mouth Meets The Russos
by VictoriousForever
Summary: Jealousy strikes when Lemonade Mouth goes on tour to Waverly Place, New York when Alex and Wen,Justin and Mo,and Max and Olivia fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Stella's POV)

"Come on why not?" I asked Olivia and Mo.

"Because what will the point be?" Mo replied.

"Ya were just big here in here in the neighborhood!' Olivia told me taking Mo's side.

"Well we should be heard everywhere!" I said stubbornly.

The boys rushed up.

"Hey what's going on?' Scott asked.

"Well I wanted to book a performance for us in Waverly Place, New York!"

"What's so wrong with that?" asked Wen.

"Were only known here in the neighborhood!' Mo said.

"Um yeah I agree with Mo and Olivia!" Charlie said taking Mo's side as always.

"Well put your hands in if you think we should go to New York!" I said grinning.

Me, Wen, and Scott put our hands in.

"Cmon I know you want to!' Wen said to Mo, Charlie, and Olivia.

"Okay fine!' They all said.

"Well than its definite!' I said grinning from ear to ear.

(Alex's POV)

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing.

"Oh great time for school already!' I said to myself.

I got up and looked in my closet for something to wear.

I decided on a yellow tank top some denim short shorts and purple high tops.

"Hurry up Alex!' Justin yelled from the kitchen.

"Wait I'm almost done!' I yelled back and walked to the bathroom.

I joined Justin and Max at the dining room table.

"What took you so long?" asked Max.

"I was getting ready as always!' I said.

"Let me guess your try to impress someone?" Justin said knowingly.

"Maybe..' I said and walked out the door to my dad's car.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay well I have heard from two people about Stevie and Hayley, Juliet and Bridget well about that it will be fixed in chapter 3 when they meet Lemonade Mouth meets the Russo's and as for Stella and Max okay then ill make it Stella and Max! Olivia will just meet some random guy at the mall alright?

(Olivia's POV) Chapter 2

The band all drove over to Mo's house to pick her up.

"This is gonna be great!" Wen said excitedly.

"Definitively!" Stella replied.

The tour bus pulled up in front of Mo's house.

"Charlie what about you get her?" Scott said teasingly.

Charlie rolled his eyes then got out of the tour bus.

"Shouldn't you bring flowers?" I yelled behind him.

Charlie walked up to her door and rang the bell.

A man about 40 opened the door.

"It must be her father," Charlie thought.

"Hi I'm Charlie, Mo's' friend!" Charlie said.

"Hi I'm her father! Now here's a list of things to not do/with my daughter!" Mo's father said.

"Umm okay thank you..." Charlie said awkwardly.

Mo rushed to the door carrying about 9 bags.

"Sorry about my father Charlie, now lets go!" She said quickly.

They walked back to us in the tour bus.

Wen and Scott got out and started packing her bags.

"Well I think this is gonna be the best trip ever!" Mo said.

We all got in and our chauffeur drove us off to New York. 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay well here is chapter 3! Also I've gotten some reviews about the Stella and Max thing so I guess than Stella and Olivia are gonna meet some guys at the mall and Max maybe lets say Mo has a sister his age!

(Wen's POV) Chapter 3

We finally arrived in New York after at least 3 hours of driving.

"Finally were here!" Scott yelled.

"That took forever!" Mo said.

The tour bus parked in front of a place called Waverly Sub Station.

We all walked inside literally bouncing with excitement.

"Hello I'm Alex may I take your order?" A girl asked us.

Scott and Charlie decided on a everything on the menu.

Mo and Stella on 2 ham and cheese sandwiches.

Then me and Olivia on just some cheese sticks.

"Okay so after we eat were gonna go check into the hotel?" Olivia asked.

"Correct!" Stella said grinning.

As soon as we finished we paid then went back out to the tour bus.

"So what's this hotel called?" Charlie asked.

"The Ritz!" I said.

"Woah that's like the top hotel in New York!" Scott said.

"Yea how did you do it?" Mo asked.

"I know this guy!" I said smiling.

"Well then lets go!"

What do you guys think? The band will be finally meeting the Russo's in chapter 4 or 5 when they go to the mall! Please review!  
> <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Mo's POV)

As soon as we arrived we went to the check in.

The floor were full of mosaics and so were the walls.

We went up to the front desks and stood in the line.

As soon as we got to the beginning I started speaking.

"Um Lemonade Mouth!" I said as I stepped forward

The woman searched through the computer and finally found us.

"Oh yes! Rooms 101 and 102 10th floor!" She said.

"Thank you!" I said.

She handed our room keys and we walked to the elevator.

"So I'm guessing its gonna be boys and girls?" Stella asked.

"Yea I guess so!" Charlie answered.

Olivia pressed the button to room 10.

We waited in silence for the elevator to stop.

It stopped and the doors opened.

"Finally!" Scott said.

We all got out and walked down the hallway to our rooms.

We unlocked our doors and walked inside.

I shared with Stella and Olivia.

And the boys shared the room next to us.

Our room was covered with Lemonade Mouth labels which Stella had requested.

"Wow!" We all said together.

We had king size beds, mini regfriagtors, a plasma TV, and a bathroom.

"This hotel is awesome!" Olivia said.

"The best!" I said.

"Lets go get the luggages!" I said.

We went downstairs and got the bags.

We started pulling all of our bags literally limping.

"Shouldnt we just use the bell hops?" Stella asked/

"Well why didnt you tell us that before?" Olivia said.

We started pulling our bags back towards the lobby.

After we had done all that and arrived at our rooms we started unpacking. 


End file.
